swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Azure Cabal
Must be at least CL80 to start the quests. Level: 84 Rewards: *Experience: 108,250 (Quest Combat) *Credits: 47,900 *Faction: 350 (Azure Cabal) These quests are for Combat Levels 85-90, and after completing the first set, you will have a set of repeatable mercenary quests available to you. To start this quest, you must talk to Loruna Scathe, she's outside the Theed Cantina. She will send you to a lackey, who will then send you to another one. Then you will have to earn the respect of the last three bosses, who are all on Tatooine. These quests require patience, experience, and a little bit of luck. A droideka will be helpful. All this is to gain the Cabal's trust. After doing so, you will have access to a number of repeatable quests. These quests are difficult and should be done with a pet, a droid, or a friend. Start Azure Cabal Quest - Speak to Loruna in Theed on Naboo: /way -5147 4285 Description Of the myriad mercenaries in the galaxy, few have entry expectations as stringent as the Azure Cabal. However, they appear to be doing something right. Members of the group seem to have no trouble finding contracts, experience or credits. It appears to be worth the risks. Receive Endorsements Loruna is waiting for all of her associates to endorse or berate your performance. * Broma's Endorsement (Naboo) * Porgryn's Endorsement (Tatooine) * Propti's Endorsement (Tatooine) * Tweego's Endorsement (Tatooine) Broma's Endorsement Reward: *Experience: 78,180 (Quest Combat) *Credits: 32,780 *Faction: 150 (Azure Cabal) Go to Broma Lak at /way -5830 4121, speak to him, choose to upload data. Go to the Gungan scout camp waypoint given to you by Broma (approx /way -4936 4715). After killing the CL84 Devious-looking Ankura Gungans and acquiring the information of the whereabouts of the satchel, Broma will comm in and say "Good. I was right to trust you with this. Find the Kaadu nesting grounds and search the mounds there." Go to the Kaadu nesting grounds and search the mounds: :/way -4721 4606 Mound 1 :/way -4677 4595 Mound 2 :/way -4659 4553 Mound 3 :/way -4667 4509 Mound 4 :/way -4702 4485 Mound 5 :/way -4718 4499 Mound 6 After you locate the filth-encrusted courier satchel, go back to Broma Lak at /way -5830 4121. Broma doesn't want to examine the contents of the satchel himself so he gets you to do it. Open your inventory, select the satchel and 'search the bag'. Once you have searched the bag a message appears that reads "Gungan Record Bauble. 0 remaining". Go speak to Broma again. Decryption Rewards: *Experience: 108,250 (Quest Combat) *Credits: 12,100 *Faction: 200 (Azure Cabal) He will now send you to talk to Jak Chucka at /way -4759 3582. Speak to Jak. If you want to do it the fast way, pay his price and you only need to do one mission for him - 1.5k credits and some time saved (you will NOT get experience if you pay him off). Go to the Kaadu nesting grounds 140m away at /way -4643 3501 and kill 5 CL84 kaadu; go back to Jak Chucka, speak to him and eventually he will tell you his decryptor was taken and broken into pieces by Drennic hunters and guards. You then get another quest. Translator Trouble Rewards: *Experience: 78180 (Quest Combat) *Credits: 33720 Travel to Keren and head to the Drennic Bunker at /way 376 2055 Kill the CL82 hunters outside the bunker until you get the quest update. Continue by killing CL81 guardians out the front until you get the next update, then head back to Jak and speak to him in order to complete the quest. Head back to Broma and speak to him. He will be happy; speak to him three more times to get the locations of the other people you need endorsements from. Porgryn (Wayfar, Tatooine) Top of the World Reward: *Experience: 138,320 (Quest Combat) *Credits: 58,411 *Faction: 250 (Azure Cabal) Speak to Porgryn. She tells you she needs to form her own opinion. Select 'upload the assignment and ill get it done' - you will get to bug the Northern Comm-relay Tower. Head to the waypoint given. When you arrive at the tower a CL83 Tusken is waiting for you (for some odd reason he's not always there); dispatch him and click on the tower. Be prepared for some Jabba's enforcers (CL88-90 elites - again, when i did the quest today they didn't spawn for some reason). You will be told to wait in the area until you are told to reset the destruct sequence. When you get the update, click on the tower again to reset the destruct sequence. Be wary of the CL84 elite Jabba's Enforcer that will spawn. Once done return to Porgryn at Wayfar and speak to her and your endorsement is done. Tweego (Mos Entha, Tatooine) Bantha Hunt *Experience: 108,250 (Quest Combat) *Credits: 45,122 *Faction: 250 (Azure Cabal) Speak with Tweego. Head for Bestine and go out by the oval town area until you hit an area with tons of banthas( /way -1821 -3899 Banthas ). Keep killing them until you get the musk gland and click one of the rotting dune brambles. Wait for the CL83 elite Rampaging Bantha Bull. After he is dispatched you will be attacked by three CL83 Tuskens - kill them and then go back to Tweego. Speak to Tweego and your endorsement is done. Propti Xaroon (Mos Espa, Tatooine) Propti's Loss Rewards: *Experience: 108,250 (Quest Combat) *Credits: 48,755 *Faction: 250 (Azure Cabal) Tell her to just upload the data and you will start the quest. Go to the wp provided and search the hideout for clues, which means kill the cave-dwellers inside until you get an update that says "Clue found! Henchman's confession". Kill some more cave folks until you get a message from Hoverdale himself telling you he is unhappy and will come and sort you out himself if you kill any more of his lackeys. If you go on killing them Andro Hoverdale CL85 Elite will eventually spawn.. Once Hoverdale is dead go to /way -3182 4493 inside the cave and get the dancer's pouch hanging off the neck of a droid. After you have done that go back to Propti in Mos Espa. Once you have spoken to Propti head back to Theed and see Loruna. Speak to her and tell her you would like to be a member of her group. Wait about 2 minutes and you should get a comm from Loruna. Once you get the comm, speak to Loruna again and you will receive a quest called Loruna's Enforcer. -Which will be random one of the quests listed below, they are self explanatory upon receiving: - Azure Cabal Enforcer Missions rewards (repeatable missions) Hoolar (Corellia - Tyrena) (/way -4795 -1952) *Experience: 11,571 (Quest Combat) *Credits: 24,659 credits *Faction 125 (Azure Cabal) Ha'Adj's (Corellia - Kor Vella) *Experience: 21,517 (Quest Combat) *Credits: 24,659 credits *Faction 125 (Azure Cabal) Cam'doen's (Naboo - Keren) *Experience: 11,571 (Quest Combat) *Credits: 24,659 credits *Faction 125 (Azure Cabal) With the "Bug Bash" patch the NPCs give decent loot (three stats, some of them +20, inclusive) Category:Naboo quests